Reminescência
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Um encontro com Luke traz a tona memórias que Obi-Wan preferiria deixar esquecidas


**Título: **Reminescência - ( Título sujeito a mudança xD)  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Naylas2  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Kassiminha,  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>PG - 13  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>Fic acontece entre o episódio III e o IV - **Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade**  
><strong>Advertência: <strong>Spoiler para a trilogia nova.  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>one-shot  
><strong>Completa? <strong>[ X ] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>Um encontro com Luke traz a tona memórias que Obi-Wan preferiria deixar esquecidas 

**XXX**

- Meu tio Owen fala que eu não devo falar com estranhos. - O garoto declarou assim que o homem usando uma capa estranha se aproximou, puxando assunto. 

- Bom, eu detesto te dizer isso, pequenino mas.. Você já está falando. - O mais velho retirou o capuz do rosto. 

O menino imediatamente levou as duas mãos a boca, tampando-a e Obi-Wan riu. 

- Mas... se nós nos apresentarmos, deixamos de ser estranhos, que acha? - O homem sugeriu diplomaticamente. - Eu sou Ben Kenobi. - Ele estendeu a mão. 

- Luke Skywalker! - O menino quase gritou, contente de por fazer novas amizades e bateu na mão do outro animadamente, frustando o que era para ser um aperto de mãos. 

Obi-Wan riu fácil, coisa que não mais lhe acontecia com tanta frequência. 

- E o que você está fazendo por essas bandas, Luke? - Ele perguntou, seu bom humor transparecendo no sorriso. 

- Meu speeder quebrou. 

- Oh, então você é um piloto! 

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça fervorosamente. E Obi-Wan balançou a dele. _Por que não me surpreende? _

- Você precisa de ajuda para consertar? 

- Caiu naquele buraco. - Luke apontou para trás aonde só dava para ver a parte traseira metálica do speeder emergindo de um mar de areia. 

- Bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer. - Obi-Wan o ajudou a se levantar mas Luke cruzou os braços na frente do peito. 

- Ele afundou, não tenho como tirá-lo dali. - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. 

- Não tem como você tirá-lo dali sozinho mas eu vou ajudar. Vamos lá. - O mais velho sorriu e segurou a parte que do speeder acima da areia. - Venha aqui. - Chamou e o garoto obedeceu relutante. - Isso, segure aqui e me ajude a puxar. Um... Dois... Três! - Ambos puxaram mas nada se moveu. 

- Eu te disse. 

- Quer saber um segredo, pequenino? Se você se convencer de que não vai conseguir tirá-lo de lá, é porque você não vai conseguir tirá-lo de lá. - Ao ver um olhar confuso no rosto do garoto, Obi-Wan riu. - Você tem que acreditar que vai conseguir, Luke, você pode fazer isso? 

Luke assentiu com a cabeça relutante e sem esperar a contagem do outro, começou a puxar mas fracassou e olhou para Obi-Wan parecendo realmente frustado. 

- Dessa vez eu realmente achei que ia conseguir. 

- Bom, a terceira vez é a da sorte. 

- Terceira? - Luke parecia surpreso. 

- Sim, mas eu quero que você imagine o speeder saindo da areia, como se estivesse flutuando. 

- Isso é impossível! - o garoto exclamou rindo. 

- Só se você imaginar que é. 

Luke parecia não estar completamente convencido mas respondeu mesmo assim: - Certo. 

Obi-Wan sorriu e fechou os olhos, procurando sentir a Força a seu redor mas uma leve turbulência o fez abrir rapidamente para ver o speeder chacoalhando com a Força que emanava dos dedos do garoto. 

- Eu estou conseguindo, Ben! 

O mais velho parou um minuto, não se incomodando em deixar seu queixo cair mas logo se recuperou e começou a ajudá-lo a tirá-lo de lá. Quando o trabalho foi terminado, Luke estava tão radiante que começou a pular ao redor do speeder. 

- Nós conseguimos, nós conseguimos, Ben! 

Obi-Wan riu e colocou a mão na cabeça do menino, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Luke apertou os olhos, olhando diretamente para o outro. - Posso fazer uma pergunta? 

- Claro que pode.

- Por que você brilha? 

- O quê? 

- Você brilha. 

_Droga! _Ele tinha se esquecido de esconder a sua assinatura na Força e optou por fingir-se de desentedido. 

- Brilho? - Perguntou, deixando sua mente divagar para anos antes, quando ele tinha que conviver todo dia com uma pessoa que brilhava tanto que chegava a doer os olhos só de olhar de tão poderosa que era na Força. 

E ainda doía, especialmente agora que todo o brilho fora substituído por uma completa escuridão. 

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, conheça Anakin Skywalker. _

**XXX**

- Obi- Wa... mestre... - Uma voz chamou-lhe. 

_Anakin era um padawan agora_. 

- Sim, An... padawan? 

_Obi-Wan era um mestre agora_. 

O garoto não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco ao ver a porta da espaçonave começar a se abrir.

Altos e imponentes prédios azuis se erguiam majestosamente para o céu, os speeders voavam sem parar de um lado para o outro numa desorganização organizada e pessoas com a expressão mais séria que Anakin já vira lhe esperavam do lado de fora, na pista. 

Era tudo muito bonito mas muito... aterrorizante. 

- Eles são mestre jedis, estão esperando por nós. - Obi-Wan tentou puxar assunto mas o menor nao lhe respondera. - Nós devemos sair. - Mas antes que ele pudesse dar um passo a frente, sentiu a mão de seu novo padawan encostar relutantemente na sua. A falta de ação por parte do mais velho deu a Anakin a permissão que ele queria para deslizar a sua para dentro da mão de seu novo mestre. Obi-Wan fechou os olhos numa tentativa de conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer. Como ele poderia se tornar responsável pela vida de uma criança se ele nem estava certo de que poderia cuidar de sua própria? Mas Qui Gon confiava nele, em sua capacidade. Então ele seria capaz. Por Anakin, pela criança assustada que estava procurando desesperadamente conforto nele. Obi-Wan apertou a mão do outro, tentando passar uma confiança que ele mesmo ainda não possuía. 

Ambos não tinham a menor idéia de como agir. 

Mas talvez eles pudessem descobrir juntos. 

**XXX**

- Mestre? 

Obi-Wan tirou os olhos do datapad a sua frente e rodou a cadeira para encarar seu aprendiz. 

- O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora, Anakin? Está terrivelmente tarde. 

- Você está acordado. - A resposta acusatória veio imediatamente. 

- Pesadelos de novo? 

O loiro abaixou a cabeça resignado. 

- Eles não são reais, Anakin. 

- Ma-as jedis, eles têm visões! Como eu posso saber se são apenas sonhos? Como eu posso ficar parado sabendo que ela vai morrer? 

_Sua mãe__  
><em>

- Mas você também não sabe se a sua ação é que desencadaria a tragédia. 

- Isso... Issto pode acontecer? 

- Visões são pedaços de um futuro, um futuro que pode ou não acontecer, Anakin. Nós temos escolhas a fazer, escolhas que podem alterá-lo ou apenas agilizá-lo. 

- Mas não tem como saber? 

- Se soubéssemos, elas não seriam escolhas. 

O garoto ficou calado por algum tempo pensando no que poderia falar e Obi-Wan decidiu quebrar o silêncio. 

- Eu sei como é difícil, padawan, mas você tem que se livrar do medo, ele apenas obscurece a sua objetividade e capacidade de raciocínio. 

- E como você faz isso? - Anakin levantou a cabeça. 

- O quê? 

- Como você se livra do medo? 

A pergunta pegou Obi-Wan de surpresa e por um momento ele ficou perdido não sabendo o que falar. No fim, ele optou pela verdade. 

- Nós não nos livramos. 

Anakin mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida. 

- Mas nós aprendemos a lidar com ele. Com todas as emoções. Nós as controlamos e não as deixamos nos controlar. Alguma vezes... - Ele respirou fundo, levantou-se e se ajoelhou de frente ao garoto. – Quando eu estou triste ou com medo, sabe o que eu faço? 

- O quê? 

- Eu me lembro. 

Anakin levantou a sobrancelha. 

- Eu me lembro de todas as memórias felizes e boas que eu passei ao lado das pessoas que eu amo e mesmo que eu tenha perdido uma das mais importantes pra mim, eu tento pensar no que ela queria, no que ela esperava de mim... E eu tento corresponder. Você acha que a sua mãe ia querer te ver sofrendo? 

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. E olhou bem nos olhos de seu mestre. 

- Mas o que você faz quando não tem boas memórias? 

Obi-Wan tomou a mão de seu padawan nas suas e secou a lágrima que começara a escorrer pelo rosto do loiro com o dedão. 

- Nós criamos novas. - Abriu os braços num convite explícito e Anakin não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de se jogar, abraçando-o fortemente. 

Infelizmente, para ele, memórias não foram suficiente. 

**XXX**

- Mestre! - Anakin gritou, correndo atrás de seu mentor. 

- Desta vez você se superou, Anakin. Você está com sorte de não ter sido expulso da Ordem. 

- Eles mereceram! - O garoto de quinze anos colocou as mãos na cintura. - Eles não passam de invejosos malfeitores que não merecem a chance de se tornarem jedis! 

- E o que faz de você diferente deles? - Obi-Wan virou-se para seu aprendiz. 

- Por que eu os invejaria? 

- Você não está negando a parte de "malfeitor que não merece a chance de se tornar jedi" 

- Eu... Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. 

- Você foi vingativo, Anakin e jedis... 

- Jedis não agem motivados por vingança. - Anakin completou, sarcasmo em sua voz. - Eu sei disso, mestre. E é por isso que eu mudei o nome do plano para " A incrivelmente inteligente estratégia de Anakin Skywalker para ensinar aos iniciantes uma virtuosa lição" 

Obi-Wan fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Isso se já se tornara um hábito que ele desenvolvera ao longo dos anos. Anakin percebeu e interferiu antes que seu mestre abrisse a boca. 

- Eles falaram mal de você, mestre. 

- Anakin, eu sei que o que eles fizeram não foi certo mas você não agiu muito diferente. 

- Eu só queria salvar a sua reputação, mestre, mas se você não se importa com ela, então não é meu problema. 

- Anakin... Ouça-me. Eu fico lisongeado por você querer me defender mas não vou deixar que você me use como desculpa.  
>- O quê? Eu não... <p>

- Essas crianças foram más e jogaram baixo... Mas elas não sabem a verdade, não sabem pelo que nós dois passamos para chegar onde estamos... 

- Eu tentei falar... 

- Eu sei que sim, padawan. Mas nem todos compreendem como é difícil. Sua raiva é justificável mas não seus atos. Você se rebaixou ao nível deles. 

- Eu sei, mestre. Eu deveria saber que sou melhor que eles. 

- Arrogância também não é... 

- Eu sei, e eu sinto muito. - Anakin acrescentou, já cansado de receber bronca. 

Obi-Wan passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, também cansado. 

- Um dia você vai sentir muito de verdade, Anakin. 

- Você soa como um homem velho, Obi-Wan. - o padawan tentou rir. 

- Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio, Anakin. 

- Não é. Você tem essa irritante mania de fazer com que suas palavra pareçam profecias. Algumas vezes eu sinto como se estivesse falando com o mestre Yoda. 

- Um grande cretino você é, Anakin. 

O padawan caiu na gargalhada, sendo imitado por seu mestre. 

**XXX**

- Mestre! Você acordou! - Anakin apertou o botão do auto-piloto e correu para o lado da cama onde seu mentor fazia deitado. 

- Ana... - Obi-Wan tentou se levantar mas uma dor dilacerante o impediu de fazê-lo. 

- Whoa! Calminha, mestre. Você foi atingido... Duas vezes. - O tom de Anakin foi diminuindo. 

- Onde? 

- Numa nave a caminho de Coruscant. 

- Como? 

- Eu negociei com um mercenário em Maku Doo. 

- Com o quê? 

O padawan escolheu ficar calado, o que fez com que Obi-Wan franzisse as sobrancelhas. 

- Anakin? 

- Eu dei pra eleomeusabredeluz. - Pronunciou as últimas palavras numa rapidez impressionante. 

- Você o quê? 

Anakin fechou os olhos procurando se preparar mentalmente para a bronca que receberia. Uma hora ele teria que contar a verdade, não? 

- Eu dei pra ele meu sabre de luz, 

- O QUÊ? 

- Eu não tinha dinheiro, mestre, nem nada de valor para oferecer em troca da nave! - Ele tentou se justificar. 

- O sabre é a sua vida, padawan! - Obi-Wan repetiu as mesmas palavras que lhe foram ensinadas. - E imagine o mal que ele poderia causar em mãos erradas! 

- Não vai causar nenhum. Eu o programei para se auto-destruir. 

- Anakin... - Obi-Wan começou relutante. - E se esse mercenário estiver segurando-o na hora da explosão? 

- Ele não estará, mestre. Eu o vi guardando o sabre em uma gaveta junto com umas tralhas velhas e enferrujadas. Eu salvei sua vida, mestre. Pela sétima vez. 

- Não há necessidade de manter placar, Anakin. 

- Alguém precisa lembrá-lo de minhas conquistas, Obi-Wan. 

- E alguém precisa lembrá-lo de seus fracassos. - Obi-Wan levantou uma sobrancelha. 

- Você é tão rápido em suas respostas, mestre. Se continuar assim eu vou acreditar que você não tem orgulho de mim. - Anakin cruzou os braços na frente do peito. 

- Eu tenho, Anakin, muito orgulho mas... 

- Mas... - Anakin balançou a cabeça frustado. - Tem sempre um "mas". 

- E de quem é a culpa, meu querido arrogante padawan? 

- Sua? - O aprendiz tentou sorrir. 

- Falando sério, padawan. Pelo que você falou, esse homem que nos concedeu a nave parece ser um colecionador. A tralha velha e enferrujada provavelmente era o que ele tinha de mais precioso. E você vai destruir tudo com a explosão do sabre. 

- Se correr o bicho pega e se ficar o bicho come. - Anakin xingou baixinho. - Eu não tive escolha. O que eu poderia fazer? Deixar você morrer? 

- As pessoas morrem, Anakin. É natural. 

- E qual a vantagem de ser um jedi se você não consegue prevenir isso? 

- Não existe morte, padawan, apenas... 

- A Força. - Anakin completou, sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva. - É isso que você fica repetindo para você mesmo por não ter sido forte o suficiente para salvar seu próprio mestre? - Ele se arrependeu no minuto seguinte mas não havia jeito de contornar o que já fora dito. - Eu... Eu não quis... - Ele tentou se desculpar. 

- Eu estou cansado, padawan. Eu vou dormir. Sugiro que faça o mesmo. - Por mais que tenha tentado, ele não conseguiu afastar de seus olhos a amargura que suas palavras escondiam. 

**XXX**

- Mestre, isso é ridículo! Que grande final para o herói sem medo das guerras clônicas! - Anakin tremia de frio mas não parecia procurar salvar suas energias ficando quieto. - Morrer por causa de uma turbina mal-feita em um maldito planeta congelado... 

- Ao lado de um impertinente padawan que em vez de salvar suas forças, ele decide apenas agilizar a morte, simplesmente reclamando dela. 

- E ia dizer ao lado de um sarcástico mestre que aparenta estar pouco ligando para nosso destino. 

- Se for de seu agrado, Anakin, eu posso acabar com seu sofrimento nesse minuto, matando-o eu mesmo antes que o frio o faça. 

- Se você fizer isso, Obi-Wan, o tédio o matará antes do frio, eu posso garantir isso. 

Bem no fundo, ele sabia que seu padawan tinha razão. E ficava feliz por isso. 

**XXX**

- Sith! - Anakin xingou. - Obi-Wan vai me matar! 

- Não, Anakin, você é que vai me matar algum dia. - Obi-Wan entrou na sala naquele exato momento. 

- Mestre... 

- Eu quero saber? - Respirou fundo. 

- Na verdade não. 

- Certo. 

**XXX**

- Mestre? - Anakin perguntou ao ver seu antigo mentor entrar no quarto. 

Por um momento os dois cavaleiros jedis se observaram silenciosamente. Era a primeira vez que se encontraram desde a cerimônia de Anakin e a primeira vez que ficavam frente a frente sem que o dever, o laço mestre-padawan os obrigassem. Eles eram iguais agora... quase como... irmãos. 

- Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder, não é mesmo, Anakin? - O mestre jedi sorriu com o canto da boca. 

- São mesmo. - Anakin respondeu. - Vai ser difícil, mas bem agradável, me acostumar a viver sem as suas broncas. 

- Não fique muito feliz. Nós temos uma missão. 

- Eu me torno um cavaleiro jedi e mesmo assim o Conselho não confia nas minhas habilidades? - Anakin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

- Você já se provou em suas missões solo, Anakin. Mas missões em grupo são comuns e a razão de eu ter sido escolhido para acompanhá-lo deve ser muito provavelmente porque eu sou o único capaz de trabalhar com você sem cortar sua cabeça com meu sabre de luz. - Obi-Wan tentou rir. 

- Você não conseguiria me matar nem que quisesse. - Anakin respondeu com superioridade. 

- Você está certo, Anakin. - Ele respondeu colocando uma mão no ombro de seu antigo padawan. - Você está certo. Nós devíamos fazer uma festa. Isso não é algo que acontece todo dia. - Sorriu. 

- Você é muito engraçado, Obi-Wan. - Anakin não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que ameaçava se formar em seu rosto. 

- Eu tento, Anakin. 

**XXX**

O vento e até mesmo o calor excruciante não pareciam lhe importar naquele momento, nada parecia importar a não ser os olhos cheios de ódio de seu antigo padawan. 

Anakin tinha sucumbido ao lado negro. 

Os sabres de luz de chocaram quando todas as suas palavras falharam em alcançar-lhe o coração. Ainda lhe restara um coração? Obi-Wan chamou a Força ao redor de si. Ele não podia perder. Mas ele também não podia ganhar. 

Porque Anakin tinha sucumbido ao lado negro. 

- Acabou, Anakin! Eu estou no nível mais alto! - Obi-Wan gritou. - Não pule! - Ele implorou.  
><em>Não me force, Anakin!<em>_  
><em>

- Não me subestime! - Anakin gritou de volta envaidecido e ele pulou. 

Todos os escudos emocionais de Obi-Wan caíram todos nesse exato momento, exatamente como sua máscara de seriedade que ele criara para si próprio desde o dia que Qui Gon morrera. Mas ele não tinha nem forças pra ligar. Tudo que ele via agora era o pequeno garoto que ele um dia conhecera e aprendera a amar como um irmão, como um filho. Obi-Wan sabia o que tinha que fazer e, mesmo sabendo que se o fizesse, ele não destruiria apenas Anakin, mas a si próprio, ele fez. 

Porque Anakin tinha sucumbido ao lado negro. 

- Você era o escolhido! Você tinha que destruir os Sith e não se unir a eles! Era você quer deveria trazer equilíbrio a Força e não abandoná-la a escuridão! - Ele gritou, já não conseguindo se controlar nem parar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por suas bochechas. 

- EU TE ODEIO! - E pronto, três simples palavras conseguiram o que nenhum ferimento conseguiria, elas matavam. Porque elas refletiam seu fracasso, não só como mestre, mas como pessoa, como amigo. 

- Você era meu irmão, Anakin! Eu amava você! - Ele gritou de volta, as palavras escapando fáceis de sua boca antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar. Mas ele sabia que tudo isso era em vão, que de nada serviria. 

Porque Anakin tinha sucumbido ao lado negro. 

Um movimento, um último ataque, uma descida de seu sabre e tudo acabaria. Mas ele não pôde. Obi-Wan não pôde matá-lo. Porque ele queria tão desesperadamente acreditar que não era o fim, que ainda havia esperança para a galáxia, para ele e para Anakin. Mas no fundo ele sabia que estava errado. 

Porque Anakin sucumbira ao lado negro. 

Porque Anakin morrera. Agora só existia Vader. 

Ele virou as costas para seu ex-aprendiz que jazia agonizante no chão. Obi-Wan é que havia perdido... Sua casa, Seus amigos, a batalha, Anakin e sua própria alma, que havia sido destroçada pelas três palavras que deixaram a boca de Anakin. 

**XXX**

- Ben? - A voz relutante de Luke o trouxe para a realidade. - Você está bem? 

- Eu estava apenas me lembrando. - Obi-Wan sussurrou. 

- Você parecia triste. 

O cavaleiro jedi tentou sorrir. 

- Eu estou bem agora. 

- LUKE! - Alguém chamou. 

- Tio Owen! - O garoto gritou e correu em direção ao homem que descera de um speeder muito maior. 

Ao ver Obi-Wan o homem ficou tenso, mas nada falou e resolveu se concentrar no menino que dissertava sem parar sobre sua pequena aventura. 

- Isso é ótimo, Luke. Agora se despeça de Ben que nós temos que voltar. Beru deve estar preocupada. 

- Okay. Tchau, Ben! - Luke acenou de longe, obviamente não vendo a hora de voltar para a casa e pra comida de sua tia. 

Obi-Wan acenou de volta sorrindo. O que havia acontecido com Anakin ainda matava-lhe por dentro, as saudades, as memórias, os momentos e palavras desperdiçadas não lhe deixavam em paz juntamente com a culpa por ter falhado com o homem que ele amava como um irmão. Amor pode ter sido o que fez Anakin sucumbir, mas era esse mesmo amor que não deixava Obi-Wan desistir... Era o que ainda o mantinha no lado da luz. Observou Luke e seu tio se distanciarem cada vez mais. Ele podia não ter conseguido salvar Anakin, mas ele iria salvar Luke, a galáxia e o que restara de sua alma. 

**FIM  
><strong>

**N/A: **AAAAASJOIAJSOAKSOKAOPSKOKSA Star Wars me surta D: F.A.T.O. E também me deixa emo ç.ç Sério, até os momentos fluffs do anakin com o obi me davam vontade de chorar D: D: D: Ai, ani, POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
>Espero que vocês tenham gostado *-*<p> 


End file.
